The Little Boy That Nobody Wanted
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: There once was a little boy who nobody wanted. He lived a sad and lonely life, died a sad and lonely death, and was then promptly forgotten about.


**Title: The Little Boy Who Nobody Wanted**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: All seven books**

**Disclaimer: I work at Walmart. Do you think I would still be there if I owned the HP universe?**

**Summery: ****There once was a little boy who nobody wanted. He lived a sad and lonely life, died a sad and lonely death, and was then promptly forgotten about. **

**Series: None**

**A/N: Um…. Sorry? I've been busy with work and school… and an internship! Bwahahah. I got to play with the cops for a bit as their intern. It was much fun.**

* * *

**The Little Boy Who Nobody Wanted**

There once was a little boy who nobody wanted. His eyes and hair were as dark as a moonless night, his skin as white as the moon itself. That is, the parts of his skin that were unmarred with scars or bruises. He was too skinny and short for his age and always wearing rags.

Nobody loved this little boy. His hateful father abused him while his cowardly mother watched in silence. His pretty best friend only stayed by his side because of the _magic_ he could show her. His horrid classmates teased and bullied him because it was fun. No one else appeared to notice his existence at all.

Nobody ever sought to free the little boy from his tormentors. The cold headmaster and teachers at his school knew of his predicament- or else they would not have had him sent to the hospital wing the first day of every term he returned to the institution. They watched the other children torment him and excused it readily. The others were only little boys as well.

Nobody stopped the little boy when he joined a dark lord. This dark lord had also been a child that nobody wanted, and only wanted the other as much as his brilliant mind could offer. The little boy would have died for this dark lord. He certainly killed for him.

Nobody ever sought to free the little boy from his path of destruction. As he buried himself deeper into the depths of hell, he destroyed all those around him that had never cared. He murdered his hateful father who had murdered his cowardly mother. Uncaringly, he watched as his horrid classmates fell at the hand of the dark lord (and his own hands too). Unknowingly, the boy set his pretty best friend up to be disposed of as well.

Nobody taught the little boy that he would have to face the consequences of his actions. When he realized that his dark lord was about to kill his pretty best friend he wanted to be free of the man. So the little boy ran back to the cold headmaster and begged for mercy- and her salvation. Unfortunately, he could not undo what had already been set into motion.

Nobody saw the tears the little boy shed for his pretty best friend, not even he. He spent years trying to atone for his mistakes, including the one that brought about her death. He enlisted the help of the cold headmaster to do so. Even then he still remained the slave of the dark lord. He fought against his former ally, even after his pretty best friend's infant child led to that dark lord's death.

Nobody realized the little boy had truly changed his ways for good. Not when he shielded his pretty best friend's infant child. Not even when he spied on the dark lord upon the his rebirth. Especially not when he took the life of the cold headmaster. Certainly not when the little boy himself took up the post as headmaster. And of course not when he was murdered by the dark lord himself.

There one was a little boy who nobody wanted. He lived a sad and lonely life, died a sad and lonely death, and was then promptly forgotten about.

Nobody had ever wanted him anyhow.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Kind of inspired by the manga/comic book Shoulder-a-Coffin Kuro.**

**I will update everything. Eventually. I have a new chapter of ****Dead Boy's Ballet**** in the works, so expect that soon. **

**This might become a series of one-shots.**


End file.
